


Silent Eve

by Sjeldenhet (Annhem)



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Instability, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annhem/pseuds/Sjeldenhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Todo lo que he apreciado, fácilmente se desliza entre mis dedos y desaparece.» —Silent Eve, Sadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Eve

**Author's Note:**

> _Fanfic publicado originalmente para el proyecto UNDEAD de Diciembre del 2014. Editado al fin, le arreglé alguna que otra cosilla._  
>   
> 
> No hay ninguna advertencia en particular.
> 
> He mezclado los tipos de narradores, no en una oración, pero sí hay párrafos que están narrados en tercera y otros en primera. No doy aviso de ello en el texto.Creo que el fic no puede ser narrado de otra forma.

De aquí a un tiempo atrás… Quizás… cuánto. De pronto sólo… yo… simplemente… lo olvidé.

¿Soy una mala persona?

Tú siempre, siempre me dijiste…:

— _No eres una mala persona, Kei._  
— _¿De verdad lo crees?_  
— _Sí._

Luego me mirabas. Sabías que necesitaba verlo en tus ojos además de escucharte. Entonces… entonces yo sólo te sonreía y susurraba un «gracias». Jamás supe si llegué a decirlo, pero lo sentía… te lo agradecía cada vez que me contestabas. Incluso las tardes que te cuestionaba, las tardes en que no necesitaba una confirmación, sino una convicción, una esperanza a la que aferrarme.

Estaré agradecido toda la vida contigo.

 

—Eres como el mar.  
—¿El mar?

La brisa serpenteó por el cabello, rubio y azabache, alzando la mano cariñosa por los recovecos de sus ropas hasta las narices. Lleva consigo el característico aroma marino de la ribera solitaria a fines de Otoño.

—Tranquilo, impredecible, amable aunque en el fondo seas una tormenta.

Las olas rompieron en el borde. El canto junto al viento —aumentando su velocidad repentino— enmudeció cualquier atisbo de palabra que quisiese salir de los labios del más bajo de ellos. Hubo tomado aire, mas lo dejó salir como un fuerte suspiro, vaciando por completo los pulmones. Los orbes hasta entonces posados en Aki fueron al horizonte, apreciando las gaviotas que planean cerca de las aguas en busca de algún bocadillo. Las plumas se pierden entre los colores de las nubes densas que gobiernan el cielo, grisáceas, advirtiendo la llegada del Invierno. Abrazó las piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas, balanceándose apenas un poco, perezoso y pensativo.

—Tus ojos son el fondo.

Sentenció, extraviado en las más profundas divagaciones que carcomen su cerebro, aunque realmente así no lo quisiera.

 

Estaré agradecido porque para ti nunca fue un suplicio cargar con mi tormento.

 

—¿Por qué?  
—Porque son obscuros. El océano es vasto y desconocido; tiene rincones que la luz no puede acariciar.  
—Ocupo pocas porciones en tu interior.  
—Pero estás.

Una ola más grande dio contra la arena. Algunas gotillas llevadas por la brisa fueron a dar a los labios pálidos de Kei, quien sonrió por la caricia.

—El paisaje marino sería muy monótono sin esos huecos...

 

Sopesé cientos de veces los actos y las decisiones. Tuve miedo de arrastrarte a las entrañas de un monstruo famélico que en su codicia me devoró casi por completo. Dejó mis ojos en la punta de su lengua para que observase el mundo por lo que parecería una eternidad hasta que se disolviesen en su saliva. El castigo por ser un detractor, un traidor, fue claro: estaría obligado a ver la belleza y la fatalidad, la bondad y la crueldad, desde la altura de una montaña fría y solitaria; encontrarte en esa masa heterogénea que forma el mundo y quererte, anhelarte insanamente hasta el seno de la demencia. La desesperación comería cada órgano aún no digerido por los ácidos. Tentado estuve a lanzarte una cuerda para que subieras cuando te supe enamorado, engañarte y matarte, llevarte conmigo en la profundidad de los Prados Asfódelos donde seguramente Hades tendría un castigo más severo del ya impuesto por el simple hecho de vivir para mí; pero, habría caído contigo.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos puros que te proclamé me recordaron que debía dejarte vivir, esa mirada posada desde la tierra a la cumbre hizo recordase el motivo por el cual decidí observarte... y entender... entender... que quizás... tan sólo quizás... no estaba tan solo.

Morir a cada hora nunca ha sido tan placentero como en esos días. Porque aunque tu nariz fuera inmune al pestilente olor putrefacto de mi alma, limpiaste con besos cada rincón mermado por la necrosis prematura a la que estuve sometido.

En ocasiones pensé que a causa de tus ojos negros no podías ver la penumbra en mi vientre. Probablemente el hecho que yo fuera una pinta negra en un lienzo repleto de colores hizo que te sintieras a gusto conmigo. Fuiste un hombre gris, tildado de misterioso, silencioso y hasta sádico por tu expresión eternamente estoica. No lo eras, no lo eres ni lo serás. Eres cuerdo, realista, un amante del silencio y la tranquilidad.

Yo la odio, con cada célula, la odio. Porque en medio de la tranquilidad escucho mis pensamientos, y si los escucho... caería en la tentación de tomar tu mano, pedir que cerraras los ojos y me acompañaras a un lugar especial. Pediría que ignoraras el hedor del azufre y las temperaturas asfixiantes, las piedrecillas y rocas en el camino, y el ruido ensordecedor de la lava. Me seguirías y finalmente alzarías tus párpados inmaculados cuando te lo demandara: caerías al Tártaro conmigo.

Pero calmabas mis temores con órdenes mundanas y nimiedades.

La tranquilidad que tú amas convivió conmigo en paz, sin guerras de por medio. Fuiste la balanza que nos sostuvo, cada uno de nosotros en una mano. Fuiste la justicia y, por tanto, creí todas las veces que susurraste: «no eres una mala persona, Kei». Si te lo preguntase ahora... ¿Qué dirías, Aki? Seguramente besarías mi frente, posando los labios cinco segundos (en los cuales yo otearía el diseño de alguna de tus camisas sin mayor atención en realidad, relajaría los hombros y llevaría las manos a tu chaleco para aferrarme a él) antes de susurrar contra mi piel: «no eres una mala persona, Kei».

Hasta el día de mañana, antes de despertar y tener consciencia de mundo otra vez, lo creería.

Hubieron amaneceres en que los nervios carcomieron los dedos. Mañanas en las que al abrir los ojos con la vaga esperanza de despertar en la realidad, que horas antes había abandonado a la suerte del sueño, continuaría ahí. Una vaga ilusión de encontrarte dormido o despierto, o de espaldas a mí, pero tu silueta al fin y al cabo y no el triste perfume impregnado en una almohada que me haría saborear el más opresor de los sentimientos: la tristeza. Con un llanto inminente ausente de lágrimas o trasladadas al cristal del ventanal, torrenciales, avasalladoras, destructoras y ruidosas. Y cuando la tormenta amainara, cuando los dedos dolieran por la fuerza con la que apresan la colcha —acurrucado en tu rincón de la cama—, cuando la tensión de los músculos cediera por el agotamiento y la garganta cesara el calvario de gritar en silencio, me alzaría con la resignación guiando los pasos a la cocina por un triste vaso de agua si es que acaso eso podría ser veneno para el alma.

Y te veía.

Busqué estrellas en tus ojos condenados a la obscuridad eterna, porque fue el único lugar que pareció no existir luz.

— _¿Realmente importa que seas una mala persona?_  
— _No quiero ser una mala persona contigo._  
— _No lo eres._

Hiciste de mí una persona mejor consolando los miedos.

Hiciste de mí una persona que fue capaz de sonreír más allá de la falsedad.

Hiciste de mí alguien que pudo expresar sentimientos sin sarcasmo.

¡Hiciste de mí...! Hiciste de mí...

 

—¡Kei!

El aire revoloteó. Él aún abrazado a las piernas, sonrió al escuchar el grito de Mizuki a lo lejos. Lo encontraría, no halló necesidad de levantarse.

—¡Kei!... ¿Kei?... ¡Kei! —Corrió una vez encontrado el gato que desde tempranas horas en la mañana se le hubo perdido.  
—Mizuki... —voz rasposa que emerge, carente de aire aunque no carece de él. Tragó, carraspeó, a conciencia de que el problema no arregla—. Yo...  
—Tranquilo. Sabía que te encontraría aquí —tomó asiento a su lado, desparramando algo de arena.

Sacudió los pantalones cortos.

Kei se preguntó si acaso Mizuki sentiría frío.

Sonrisa adornada por la melancolía de los días pasados, por el sentimiento insufrible de vacío, de extrañar algo. Y los brazos se cruzaron por la espalda en un abrazo, en una cuna. En _su_ cuna. Respiró su perfume, algo dulce pero no nauseabundo, y cerró los ojos. Relajó los músculos. Minutos pasaron hasta que la postura entumeciera las extremidades, mas sin alejarse se acomodaron. Kei oculto aún, mirando el horizonte, hoy sin gaviotas y con muchas nubes.

 

Incluso con todo lo que hiciste, mi sentencia había sido escrita mucho antes de cruzar las miradas por primera vez; irrevocable. Yo tendría que fundirme en el infierno adornando las paredes y las aguas con mis huesos. Mi alma sería llevada al fondo de un pozo a que se pudriera. ¡Siquiera podría observarte desde un rincón para cerciorarme que en tu vida conocieras condena tal como la mía! Para que no saborearas la humillación de clamar perdón con las rodillas rotas ni el deseo de destrucción por las cosas amadas; la incapacidad de querer con pasión semejante porque se verá nublada por el miedo matutino y la inseguridad nocturna; que no fueras un sonámbulo eterno que recorre las calles con la mirada vacua y la sangre burbujeante en un anhelo insaciable y desconocido. Sin saber qué tienes y qué falta, sin rehuir del dolor porque ya te ha hecho mucho daño, sin besar la nostalgia como un veneno y ser la rata que bajo el mueble muere lentamente abandonada a su suerte; que no sintieras los gusanos en la punta de los dedos de los pies, subir y recorrer los miembros hasta el pecho, que perpetren tu linfa y te arrastren a la más vil de las locuras, llorando a media noche, para que no te coman vivo. Y el dolor de sus mordidas... cuántas veces cerré los ojos cuando tus labios trataban de sosegar la impaciencia que me produjeron sus mordidas.

De mi debilidad hice una coraza impenetrable incluso para ti. Y te perdí como arena en mis dedos, dejando un par de míseros granos que se los llevaría una brisa suave, entonada en una risa y llorando la desgracia.

 

Instaurose el confortable silencio. Extraviados a la suerte de la mente, perdidas miradas: en el cielo o en el mar. Fuera como fuese, mutismo respetado. Sus espacios, sus reflexiones. Mizuki más que el mismo Kei, comprendiendo la necesidad de apaciguar un sentimiento desbordante erigido décadas atrás, pero que no fue hasta hace unos años que despojó de su mirar todo atisbo de  _humanidad_ , incluso esa melancolía que parecía estar tatuada en cada fibra de los irises, en un parpadeo murió. La tarde que lo vio nuevamente a su frente, la tarde que se lo llevó la muerte y lo trajo hacia sí como un despojo.

La tarde que comprendió que, Kei, simplemente no pudo seguir de pie y tuvo que marcharse a su encuentro.

—Hay que volver.

Y él se transformó en una vela, decadente.

 

Hubiera deseado que te transformaras en mi verdugo, que fueras tú quien en las tinieblas me devorase, quien arrancase con mordidas la carne y la tragase ávido de ir por más. Ósculos desperdigados, ceremonias al son del rechinar de tus dientes y de mis tendones atravesando cada espacio entre a suave tacto. Los tirarías con afán de desprenderlos, la punta mutilada chocaría contra tus labios; y yo aire tomaría para aguantar el suplicio de entregarte mi cuerpo. Probablemente castigado de nuevo, por Jesús, al pensar que yo sería tu banquete en la última cena. ¿Y qué más da la ofrenda podrida en la mesa si podrida se llevará a la boca? El pecho abierto, de mi interior —con entereza— te entregaría trozo a trozo, luego de teñir tu boca con mi sangre, el corazón agusanado por el pasar de los años. Esa noche, para ti lo limpiaría a la par que las piernas se deshacen en una masa amarilla a tu lado.

Y no me importaría que con tus garras arrancaras la piel que me viste.

Mas vergüenza he de sentir, por entregarte la podredumbre hecha persona. Por querer matarte con cianuro y... por querer... por ansiarte vestido y llevando los zapatos de Leviatán.

Las flores florecieron y fallecieron en rápidos suspiros, porque en vez de destruirme, te esmeraste en conocer cada recoveco y hacer de mis lunares una especie de vicio y decenas de constelaciones; en embestidas me hiciste olvidar que desde siempre estuve muerto. Y en el sudor, y en cada momento que entre mis piernas te contuve y entre las falanges acaricie tu cabello... me hiciste pensar que no estaba tan roto.

Quise matarte.

Porque yo no quería seguir llorando cada mañana.

Y a sabiendas de esto y siendo testigo de cada ensueño... susurrabas en mi oído: _«No eres una mala persona, Kei»_

 

 

 _«¿Fue una separación inevitable en lugar de una coincidencia?_  
_Mi voz no te alcanza. Incluso si lo deseo, no puedo volver.»_

 

Levantose de la arena y solo emprendió el camino a casa. A su refugio. A su locura. A compás de lágrimas que sombras son. Gotas de lluvia, mojan su cabello y figuran a su lado la eterna compañía de su demonio interno. Dejose comer, dejose amar, dejose sucumbir.

_No puedo volver._

— _Kei._  
— _Dime._  
— _Deja de pensar que eres una mala persona._

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco enormemente a quien le dé un tiempo este trocito y ojalá le haya gustado.


End file.
